supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbatos
He is one of the 13 renegades and a former member of the Powers that was locked away in Heaven's prison before Metatron orchestrated the Fall and he was freed as a result. He now inhabits the body of Ben Braeden which Samael had personally chosen to be used as a long-term trump card to use against the Winchesters. Barbatos was hesitant on using such a young looking vessel but has actually grown to like it's look as well as it's surprising strength. Background Barbatos was originally the leader of the Powers in its inception. However, when Lucifer rebelled Barbatos chose to stand alongside Lucifer rather than against as he felt that Lucifer's view of humans was right. As a result the Powers fell under the leadership of Joseph. Because of his prior position, Lucifer made Barbatos the top general of his army and second in command. Barbatos' choice to support Lucifer ultimately led to his imprisonment in Heaven's Prison when Joseph himself managed to subdue and capture him. He bears a strong everlasting grudge against him. Season 9 Barbatos was locked away in Heaven's prison since right before the end of the Rebellion. When Metatron's spell came into effect Barbatos was free. His skill led him to be among the first angels that Samael has Metatron track down for him. Once found Samael instructs him to possess Dean Winchester's once surrogate son Ben Braeden while Marilyn goes on to possess his mother Lisa. Once they achieved their vessels, Metatron brought the two of them to see Samael. Barbatos had said that Ben Braeden was younger than he was used to acquiring but he thought that he would grow to like it. When the subject of the Powers came up Barbatos assured them that he could handle them and was eager to settle his ancient score with Joseph as soon as possible. Samael tried to remind Barbatos of their previous encounter as well as the fact that Joseph has been a strong force while Barbatos had been locked away. He counseled for the renegade to have patience but Barbatos raged against him, thinking he was doubting his skill and power. He went far as to threaten Samael and bring out his two angel swords which Samael retaliated by bringing out his own sword and return the threat. Metatron and Marilyn were able to get them both to settle down. Barbatos calmed himself and accepted that he could wait a little longer before he could have his revenge against Joseph. Barbatos then went off with Samael and Marilyn to taunt the Winchesters and Castiel at their bunker. Dean had caught Barbatos in the driver's seat of the Impala and angrily asked who he was which Barbatos turned to look at them. Dean, Sam and Castiel were in shock to see Ben Braeden, who they had felt was forever free from the problems of the Supernatural, as Barbatos' vessel. Barbatos spoke to them of his time being the leader of the Powers and reacted with anger at the mention of Joseph defeating him and getting him locked away. Marilyn appeared then in the body of Lisa Braeden revealing that both she and Barbatos had their wings repaired due to Samael's power. Dean's hostility had gotten quite high due to both the situation with his vessel and Marilyn's and the effects of the Mark of Cain and he was forced to bring out his angel swords as a visible threat. Samael made a bargain to have them stop Daniel Leonard from releasing Michael in exchange for both Lisa and Ben to be safe. After Samael and Marilyn went away, Barbatos made a separate demand. He said that if they wanted to have Ben Braeden back then it would cost them Joseph's life. Dean angrily pointed out that they already had a deal to stop Daniel to have them back but Barbatos countered saying that it only was for their safety, not their freedom. He then left them in broken and heated spirits. Not too long after that Barbatos was in attendance of a meeting between Samael and Metatron and Tyrus. Tyrus controlled the largest faction of independent angels that were left which would be instrumental in their plans should Michael be released. Metatron tried unsuccessfully to bring Tyrus to their side and even resorted to a strong arm tactic with Barbatos and Dagiel bringing their weapons to be in plain view but Tyrus wasn't fazed by it. Samael stepped in and used both his charisma and laid out Tyrus' future predicaments with Michael to sway him over to considering their proposal quite quickly. Metatron followed the Winchesters to the Paradise Pavilion and he brought Barbatos and Dagiel with him due to their silent encouragement that they gave him during his negotiations with Tyrus. Barbatos didn't sense Joseph in the manor, or any of the other Powers inside, which meant that the Saint wasn't there and the ritual wasn't being done there. Metatron still wanted to infiltrate the place for something that he could sense was inside. Barbatos sensed that Camael was approaching which made Dagiel nervous. Metatron had a plan to use the Winchesters to create a diversion and brought them to a unconscious Sam Winchester in the Impala to revive him. After the Winchesters and Castiel took the attention of everyone at the Manor, the three angels literally just walked in through the front door. They headed through the manor where Metatron was sensing something and then ran into Camael. Barbatos was eager for battle against one of his former Powers. He drew his two swords, as she did, and then engaged her. The fighting made all their witnesses freeze to ogle at the combative skill of the two higher angels. He and Camael brought their battle through the manor until Camael managed to get a hit on him that forced him back. Metatron made a comment to which Barbatos spat that Metatron wouldn't have done any better, as he didn't even have any skills. Before Camael could resume fighting him Dean Winchester appeared with the First Blade and charged at her for injuring him as he was in the body of Ben Braeden. He watched as Dean managed to disarm her of her swords and knock her to the ground. He watched Dean stalk her like a lion stalking a wounded gazelle. However, he jumped when Metatron snuck up to Dean from behind and drove his blade into the hunter's gut. He then watched Metatron stab Dean again through the heart. Barbatos then watched Metatron try to reverse the comment that Barbatos made on him earlier. Castiel started to rush at Metatron but Barbatos drove one of his swords through his shoulder from behind. Metatron asked why and Barbatos revealed that Samael ordered it of him. He then told Camael to tell Joseph that he would be gunning for him. He then retreated to Samael. He asked why Samael had him make Metatron believe that he could be on his side against him and told him that he knew Metatron was trying to double-cross him so he beat him to the punch. He also reported that Dean had been fatally stabbed by Metatron. Season 10 Barbatos was in a meeting that Samael had called for to review the latest news concerning Michael's actions after his freedom from the Cage. Barbatos asked if they should intervene but Samael insisted that they wouldn't need to just yet. The meeting was interrupted when Zepar came in to report an update about the situation of the new Demon Dean and Crowley. Barbatos went with Samael and Eligor to confront Crowley about the cost of losing control of Dean. Samael made a show of entering Crowley's throne room and Barbatos and Eligor strode in after him. He and the Grigori slew two demons that tried to attack them with ease and stood at Samael's side. Crowley remarked on Barbatos' choice of vessel which Barbatos retaliated with a comment on Crowley's so called throne room. Personality Barbatos is a proud warrior though his personal pride is relentless. He despises being made to do less than what he feels he is meant for. It was that pride that made him leave the Powers as he wouldn't be made to do duties that he feels are beneath him. That was among the main reasons he chose to join Lucifer as he viewed that looking after 'lowly apes' was beneath him. He is quite arrogant as well and thinks very highly of himself and his skills as a warrior, and while his warrior skills are more than exceptional it can sometimes make him vulnerable. Barbatos has shown himself to be quite cunning as well as he was able to easily deceive Metatron into thinking he was someone to have at his side of things against Samael without giving away that he was truly with Samael all along. Powers and Abilities Barbatos belonged to the powerful angel choir of the Powers originally, as its leader also, meaning that he is stronger than average angel. *Angel Swords: Barbatos has two of these mighty weapons which are greater and stronger than the standard angel blades. *'High-Tier Strength': As one of the Powers Barbatos has a great degree of angelic strength and skill. He was able to cut down a demon without batting an eye and faced against another one of his fellow Powers with a show of technique and skill that awed the witnesses. *'Teleportation': Now that Barbatos has had his wings repaired he has regained the ability of teleporting himself from one location to another. *'Memory Screening': Like the other Powers Barbatos has the power to scroll through the memories of any human by touching their forehead. *'Grace Detection': Barbatos is able to detect and identify the grace of other angels even at a mild distance as when he was able to detect Camael approaching from a good distance away. Trivia Barbatos' name is derived from the latin barbatus which means bearded old man or philosopher. In demonology it is said that Barbatos is an Earl and Duke of Hell that commands 30 demon legions. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Angels Category:Season 10 Villains Category:High-tier Angels